Love Drabble's
by Queen of Locked Hearts
Summary: Series of drabbles involving my favorite ships from EAH. Most will involve Raven just because I really like her.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't get into this pair until I recently saw dragon games and fell in love with it. I honestly like raven x darling more than darling x apple but there will be a darling x apple because that ship is also really cute. Also this is my first EAH story so R&R please. Much appreciated.

Raven Queen was at the now empty dragon stadium looking back at the events that had transpired the past few days. The dragon games were back, her mother had broken out of her mirror, taken over the school, than she had imprisoned her back in the mirror with Apples help. She was brought out of her thoughts by hearing her name being called. Raven looked up to see that it was Darling Charming.

"Hey darling" Raven said giving her a soft, but tired smile.

"Hey Raven, how are you holding up after everything?" Darling asked taking the seat next to her.

"Ok I guess. What about you?" Raven asked casting her glance across the field.

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard about how you're really Apples prince charming and not Daring. Or should I say princess charming?" Raven said still not looking at Darling.

"Oh well…" Darling started hesitantly then stopped.

"Does she know?" Raven asked now looking at Darling from the corner of her eye.

"No apple still thinks it was Daring that woke her up." Darling said with her head down slightly.

"That's good"

"And why is that good?" Darling asked confused.

"because for a second there I thought I had lost my princess charming." Raven realized what she had said only after it came out of her mouth.

"Raven you"

"What umm no no forget it I should be going." Raven said as she started to get up in a frantic fashion.

"Wait! But I thought you and Dexter… " Darling didn't finish what she was saying because Raven interrupted her.

"No it was good for a while, but"

"but what Raven?" Darling said now standing. She had grabbed Raven's hand so she couldn't run away.

"Cupid" was all Raven had said in a low voice.

"Oh… did she try to uh" Darling asked trying to find the right words.

"No, but I realised that she loved him more than I ever could. I mean have you seen the way she looks at him. She does a complete 180 when around him." Raven said with her head hanging low.

"Oh Raven" Darling said pulling her into a gentle hug.

"It's ok and in a way I'm relieved that dexter found someone who truly loves him, but I'm sad because it will take awhile for me to find that special someone I mean who would want to date the daughter of the evil queen no matter how much I do people will only see me how they want to." Raven said in a shaky voice.

"That's not true Raven you've proven yourself plenty of times and besides you have me." Darling said pulling back from the hug to lift Raven's head so she was looking at her.

"Bb-but what about Apple or that guy Chase the red knight?" Raven asked not believing what Darling had just said.

"Apple is a good friend just like Chase."

"But you're a Daring you probably have tons of suitors waiting" Raven said removing Darlings hand from her cheek.

"Raven that's enough I'm right here in front of you trying to tell you that I love you and you keep going on about how no one wants you. Does it really seem that impossible that I love you?" Darling said stepping closer to Raven.

"You love me?" Raven asked in a whisper almost as if she was afraid to say it any louder.

"Yes I do. And I would like to prove it to you. My princess." Darling said before closing the gap between the two and placed a hot searing kiss on Raven's lips. Raven didn't respond at first, but when it felt like Darling was going to pull away Raven brought her hands up and cupped Darlings cheeks to keep her in place. Darling was very happy that Raven had responded to the kiss. She moved her hands placing on Raven's nape and the other on the small of her back. Darling ran her tongue across Raven's lips asking for entrance. Raven let out a small gasp and Darling took that moment to slip her tongue inside. Raven's knees felt weak all of a sudden and she fell back on the bench they had been previously sitting on. She ended up breaking the kiss Raven was a little out of breathe when she went to speak again.

"That was um wow." Raven said at a lost for words.

"Come on Raven it's late we should be heading back now." Darling said holding her hand out to help Raven up. "Oh and just so you know that was way better than when I had kissed Apple." Darling said smiling as she dragged Raven towards the exit.

Raven hadn't said anything she just smiled to herself happy that she finally had someone who loved her.


	2. Raven X Cerise

**I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but better late than never right? Anyway thanks for reading.**

It was a normal day at Ever After High Raven was walking with her friend Maddie. They had both stopped walking when they saw Cerise and Ramona in the castleteria surrounded by many other students. There were no teachers around so Raven was ready to break up the fight when a loud slap was heard and the whole room feel silent. Ramona had hit Cerise. Cerise ran out of the room at an inhuman speed. Raven told Maddie that she was going to check on Cerise. Maddie had said something in riddleish, but Raven wasn't listening she was too busy looking for Cerise. After running around half the school Raven found Cerise outside by the bleachers.

Cerise heard footsteps behind her and was about to take off until she heard a familiar voice.

"Cerise wait" Raven said running up to her.

Cerise turned around "oh hey Raven" she said as she pulled her hood down after scanning the area to make sure no one was around. Cerise had always enjoyed being around Raven especially since she had learned her secret. She felt that she could be herself around her.

Raven stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes raked over Cerise's face and landed on the big red handprint on her left cheek.

Cerise was waiting for Raven to respond when she realized what had caught her attention.

"How could she do this to you. I mean I get that you guys are suppose to be enemies, but" Raven said in a low voice.

"This oh it's nothing I mean it stings a little, but I'm fine. Sure she could gone a little easier on me"

"IT'S NOT FINE" Raven interrupted. Purple tendrils of magic were slipping off her in anger.

"Raven calm down. My sister wouldn't ever try to hurt me for real. It was just an act ya know. To keep the bad blood going so people down get suspicious."

Raven calmed down a bit as she saw Cerises eyes soften. "I know, but I saw the slap and it looked liked it hurt. I never want to see someone I care about hurt."

Cerise stepped closer to Raven and pulled her into a loving embrace. She wasn't sure if Raven had realized what she just said, but it was good to know that she cared even if it wasn't in the same way.

Raven felt so at peace when wrapped in Cerises arms. She loved her, but never had a chance to tell her. With them both having dysfunctional families she felt that Cerise was a kindred spirit and was able to show a different side of herself. _Now would be a good a time as any._ Raven thought to herself

"Uh Cerise I wanted you to know that I'm always here for you and well that I love you and I know that you might not feel the same way, but hear me out mmmhh" Raven was cut off by Cerise's warm lips which effectively shut her up. The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity Cerise had moved her hands to Raven's waist, while Ravens hands found their way to the back of Cerises neck.

"Wow" they both said in unison after parting for air.

"Come on I think I have a spell to help with that handprint. Hopefully it won't leave a mark." Raven said grabbing Cerise's hand.

"I'd rather just kiss you again" Cerise said falling in sync with Raven's pace.

Just then Raven stopped in front of Cerise and pulled her hood back up bringing Cerises lips back to hers for a not so quick peck. "We can do more of that after you're taken care of."


End file.
